


Tacos

by heykaylabeth



Series: Bits & Pieces [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heykaylabeth/pseuds/heykaylabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtz and Erin say "I love you" for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's something funny. I told myself that I wasn't going to write anything for the next couple of weeks, because I'm moving to a new apartment and I really need to clean and pack up my current apartment! So I was like "nope, can't get distracted by writing! Gotta work on apartment!" And it was super frustrating, because I've been having some pretty boring tasks at work lately (I work in a costume shop so like, sometimes I'm sewing together intricate costumes that require lots of brain usage, other times I am sticking sequins onto strips of fabric!) so like, I kept thinking of all these ideas for these looong stories, and I was like "I can't write any of these!"  
> AND THEN! THEN! I was on my way home from work, and I was on the train, and the idea for THIS popped into my head.  
> And I knew that it would just be a short little thing! So I was like "You know what? I'm just gonna DO IT."  
> So I did it.
> 
> WHY IS THIS NOTE SO LONG WHEN 0% OF THIS IS IMPORTANT?! I DON'T KNOW! 
> 
> Anyways. Here is this. It is short and I wrote it in like an hour.
> 
> It takes place in the Bits & Pieces universe because I'm stuck there. If you haven't read that story, it literally does not matter at all. You don't need to read it to read this.

“Oh, there you are.”

 

“Oh, here I am!” Holtzmann smiles in Erin’s direction, turning her attention away from Patty, and leaning against her desk to talk to Erin.

 

“I’m gonna head out,” Erin tells her. “You still have stuff to do?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be a while longer,” Holtz nods.

 

“Come over when you’re done?”

 

“Gladly,” she smirks, and Patty makes a soft vomiting noise behind them, which they both politely ignore. “Do you want me to bring food?”

 

“Yes, please,” Erin nods.

 

“‘Kay. What d’ya want?”

 

“Um,” Erin mumbles, thinking for a moment. “Thai?”

 

“Ehhhh,” Holtz groans, making a face. “Didn’t we  _ just  _ have Thai the other day?”

 

“Yeah, we did,” Erin admits. “I just really like those noodles.”

 

“The noodles  _ are  _ good. I just don’t know if I’m feeling noodly tonight.”

 

“Okay, fine. You choose.”

 

“Ohh, I don’t  _ know, _ ” Holtz sighs, screwing up her face, eyes pointed towards the ceiling as she thinks. “That falafel place?”

 

“No, you get the garlic hummus and then your breath smells like garlic all night,” Erin complains.

 

“Erin, if you can’t handle me at my garlic breath, then you don’t deserve me at my garlic  _ best _ ,” she says.

 

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

 

“It makes a lot of sense, actually,” Holtz says, and then shrugs. “What about that Italian place right next to you? I can pick something up from there.”

 

“Hm. Okay,” she nods, but then stops. “Wait. Are you sure? Remember last time? Your stomach?”

 

“Oh,” Holtz grimaces. “Right. I don’t want to relive that any time soon. Nevermind on the Italian place.”

 

“There’s the sandwich place, though! What about sandwiches?”

 

“I had a sandwich for lunch. Pizza?”

 

“We had pizza last night.”

 

“We did?”

 

“Oh my god,” Patty interrupts, looking up at them. “How long have y’all been married?”

 

“And why weren’t we invited to the wedding?!” Abby shouts from across the room.

 

“Just pick a place! It’s just food!” Patty says.

 

Erin laughs, rolling her eyes, and Holtz just smiles at her, her head tilted slightly. But then she straightens up, her eyes widening.

 

“Tacos!” she declares. Erin considers it, and then she nods.

 

“Tacos,” she agrees. “I would love to eat tacos.”

 

“You know, you guys don’t  _ have _ to speak in euphemisms. We know what you do when you’re alone,” Abby calls out, barely managing to finish her sentence before dissolving into laughter. Patty cackles loudly, and the two air-high-five from across the room. Erin shoots a glare in Abby’s direction before turning back to Holtz’s smirking face.

 

“I mean, she has a point,” she shrugs. 

 

“Whatever,” Erin laughs, shaking her head. “Okay. I’m going to leave now.”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you later,” Holtz smiles.

 

“Bye. I love you,” she says, quickly leaning in to kiss the corner of Holtz’s mouth.

 

“Love you, too,” Holtz responds.

 

Erin turns, walking towards the door, when she suddenly freezes, realizing the exact words that just came out of her mouth. Her eyes widen, and she can feel her heart beginning to race, because she just told Holtz that she  _ loves her.  _ For the first time. Ever. And she said it as if it was nothing. Because she didn’t even process it. It just slipped out, as if she’s been saying it for ages.

 

She’s been thinking it for ages.

 

But Holtz said it, too. Just as easily. As if it was nothing. As if she’s been saying it for ages. Thinking it for ages.

 

Erin slowly turns around again, chancing a glance back at Holtz, and she sees her standing in the same spot, completely still, staring into space with a slightly bewildered expression. And then she turns her head, and she looks right at Erin, and a manic grin spreads over her face, and Erin smiles.

 

She loves her.

 

Holtz winks at her, and Erin brings her hand up to give her a small wave goodbye before turning around again.

 

As she’s leaving the firehouse, she can hear Holtz’s voice.

 

“Patty. High-five me!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it!”

 

The sound of two hands slapping together. And then a “ _ woo _ !” from Holtz as Erin closes the front door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't added me on tumblr (@heykaylabeth) yet, come be my friend!


End file.
